choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Gryffinpuffz/My Thoughts About Wishful Thinking
When Choices announce an upcoming book, I usually have a pretty solid feeling about it and I also more or less know what to expect. I was excited about Veil of Secrets, and I ended up loving it. I felt a stong contempt against Ride or Die, and boy did I end up hating it. Then there's books in between, like Open Heart. I wasn't super excited about it, but I was interested. I still have the same opinion about it after having read the first two chapters, but Wishful Thinking? Yeah, that's where I'm lost. I have no idea what to feel about it. Sure, I have some ''small thoughts about it, but it's not enough to make me feel joy or hate. I just feel....... yeah. I don't even ''know what I feel. Confused? It's certainly possible. For a while now, I've been waiting for a light hearted book. As much as I love drama in books, it can be pretty exhausting sometimes. Big Sky Country was okay, but.... I don't know. That book never clicked for me. I enjoyed it a little in the beginning, but I quickly started to lose interest. I didn't like any of the LI's (and I was forced to choose one in the end!) and the plot was just meh. Maybe it's because I don't particularly enjoy country life, and well... The story revolves around country life, so no. I'm not exactly allowed to complain. I'm aware of that. Anyway, a light hearted book is just what I need right know after Choices has pretty much only released books filled to the brim with drama. And so Wishful Thinking was announced, and I just felt a big "huh?". Let's start with the summary of the book: Work your way up as a reporter with a knack for reading minds in Wishful Thinking... Okay.. So I'm very confused. Judging by the promo, this isn't a comic style book like Hero. That makes me wonder if the "knack for reading minds" means that the MC has a superpower, or if it's a normal human who is good at reading people's emotions and thus understanding what they think. Is this basically going to be like Lovehacks but with a MC who can read people's minds? Because if so, I'm not looking forward to it. Lovehacks bored me so much. And I just have to ask... The ostriches? Emus? Whatever those animals are... they baffle me. Are they going to be this MC's version of Spike from Big Sky Country? She/he had a cactus she kept talking to... Is this MC having those animals as pets? That's weird. Speaking of the MC... judging by the promo art, this is a female lead book. Now, I always play as a female, no matter what, so I'm not exactly affected by this, but I can imagine that if the situation was reversed so that most books would be male MC only, I would be very annoyed. I know some players want books with a male MC only, but I honestly don't think that's the solution. It would just switch the problem around, and people would be annoyed either way. I think Choices should make all books gender of choice, because honestly? I personally believe that those books have been some of Choices' best. I don't understand what about this book could possibly justify it being female only (if that is the case). I really wasn't aware that only girls could be reporters, but hey. Maybe it's just me who's got some things to learn about that particular job. How silly of me. Category:Blog posts